shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mane Six meet the Autobots
This is how The Mane Six meet the Autobots goes in My Little Pony Transformers. drives the Mane Six into a place where they are not allowed to enter camera shows the audience four metal like comets heading for Equestria camera shows Major Malfunction hiding in the bushes and comes out and heads for the police station comets land [ [ [ [ in protoform mode, scans a Hummer H2 rescue vehicle and transforms in protoform mode, scans a Pontiac Solstice hardtop and transforms in protoform mode, scans a GMC Topkick truck and transforms Malfunction, in protoform mode, scans a police car and transforms Prime, in protoform mode, scans a Peterbilt 379 semi truck and transforms transforms Autobots arrive and transform [ Optimus Prime: Are you Princess Twilight Sparkle, daughter of Night Light and Twilight Velvet? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Optimus Prime: My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. Ratchet: But you can call us Autobots for short. Twilight Sparkle: Whoa. Rainbow Dash: Awesome. Pinkie Pie: Wow. Rarity: Fabulous. Applejack: Whoo-wee! Fluttershy: Wonderful. Optimus Prime: to Jazz My first lieutenant, Jazz. Jazz: This looks a cool place to take it. Pinkie Pie: Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! I like you! Jazz: I like you too. Twilight Sparkle: How did he learn to talk like a human? Optimus Prime: We've learned Equestria's languages through the internet. to Ironhide My weapons specialist, Ironhide. Ironhide: You feel lucky, Equines? Optimus Prime: Easy, Ironhide. Ironhide: I'm just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons. Rainbow Dash: Neat. Optimus Prime: to Ratchet My medical officer, Ratchet. Ratchet: at Fluttershy Fluttershy: I would rather you not do that. Optimus Prime: to Major Malfunction Our loyal Autobot trainer, Major Malfunction. Major Malfunction: Good to meet ya. Optimus Prime: to Bumblebee You already know Rarity's guardian, Bumblebee. Rarity: My guardian? Bumblebee: fighting stance'' Check to the rep/Yep, second to none''. Rainbow Dash: Why does he talk using the radio? Ratchet: His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them. Applejack: Why are you here? Optimus Prime: We are here looking for the Allspark and we must find it before Megatron. Twilight Sparkle: Mega-what? Optimus Prime: a hologram of Cybertron for the Mane Six to see Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful, and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet and the Allspark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Equestria, where Star Swirl the Bearded found him. Twilight Sparkle: I read all about Star Swirl the Bearded. Optimus Prime: It was an accident that intertwined our fates. back to Star Swirl the Bearded's discovery of Megatron in the ice Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Equestria were inprinted on the Element of Magic. Twilight Sparkle: How did you know about the Element of Magic? Optimus Prime: I learned it from a book I read. Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Ratchet: If the Decepticons find the Allspark, they'll use its power to transform Equestria's machines and build a new army. Optimus Prime: And the equine race will be extinguished. Princess Twilight Sparkle, you hold the key to Equestria's survival. Twilight Sparkle: Me? Why me? Optimus Prime: Because you are the fourth alicorn princess. Twilight Sparkle: Well, if you're sure. Optimus Prime: I am certain of it.